chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
"Sorry ladies I'm a-taken." -'Mung Daal' Mung Daal is a master chef who acts as Chowder's teacher in cooking, he owns his own catering compay with his wife, Truffles. Mung Daal is always giving Chowder advice on girls. Personality Mung thinks of himself as a 'ladies-man', whenever asleep such as in The Heavy Sleeper, Mung dreams of ladies fighting over him and admiring his moustache. Mung often does 'squats'. Mung hates his competitor, Ms. Endive. Mung is also very stubborn to admit to Ms. Endive that she is the better chef, in At Your Service he would rather go through tough obstacles to get a rare fruit rather than admitting Ms. Endive is the better chef. It is revealed in the special, Hey Hey it's Knishmas, that he has a tail that he is most ashamed about. Mung also thinks he is better than Endive. Age Mung's age is a complete mystery, but several clues can help give us an idea. Mung has said that he's been cooking for 386 years. Truffles and Mung celebrated their 450th anniversary. In Banned from the Stand, Mung claims that he's "about 578, 579, last time I checked", but there's no definite answer as to how old Mung is. Childhood In some episodes like The Apprentice Games, it shows Mung Daal's childhood. In the episode Won Ton Bombs it shows his full childhood with his cooking master, Lo Mein (revealing about his failures as an apprentice and how he changed). Relationships Even though he dreams and fantasizes about being single again, he is deeply in love with Truffles. He goes into a deep depression when she gives him the cold shoulder for forgetting their anniversary. He thinks Chowder is a pain but truly cares for him. He usually gets mad at him for messing things up in the kitchen, but would be really worried if he goes missing for a long period of time. He also trusts Chowder with money (getting new feet for the feetza machine). He also tries to keep Chowder from being disappointed like when he would rather buy all of Chowder's poisonous Burple Nurples rather than telling him he messed up. He doesn't seem to treat Shnitzel with respect, (examples are seen in Snitzel Quits) and he doesn't seem to openly be friendly with him. Trivia *Mung Daal is afraid of meaches due to an incident many years ago. *Mung Daal doesn't like turnips. *Mung Daal is a master of the ancient lost art of Qua-Qua Do. *Mung Daal has a tail, although it may not be cannon or he might have removed it since it is absent from some episodes. *His first name, "Mung", is a type of bean. His last name, "Daal", is a type of flat bread. *Smooth with the ladies....not really. *Every time Mung sees Ms. Endive he says scornfully ...ENDIVE... *In India, the language spoken is hindi. In hindi, 'mung' is a type of pulses and 'daal' means pulses only. So his name would mean 'mung ki daal' which means in hindi, 'pulses of mung' which of course is eaten. Ironically, in the hindi dub of chowder, he is renamed as 'Chef Tadka Laal'. You know what chef means, 'tadka', actually it is used as 'tadka lagana' which is to fry something and 'laal' is a common surname in India. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Masters